Harbingers of Solace
by DanielNieves
Summary: Manga 411 Compliant. Naruto returns from his training with Fukasaku a whole different shinobi, no longer the dense, and loudmouth teen he left. Now cold and calculating, he gives up on his dreams when he realizes the Council knew of his parentage.
1. Chapter 1

Harbingers of Solace

By: Daniel Nieves

AN: This fic is 410 compliant and starts after the end of the training on Mt. Myobokuzan with Fukasaku.

I

Tsunade-sama's Office

Tsunade sat alone in her office as she'd been doing for the last couple of nights. Jiraiya's death had been lingering over her head for the last month, and recently she dreamed of him constantly, old memories resurfacing, and it had been unbearable. Tears stung her eyes as he haunted her once more, her hands sliding down to her cabinet to pull up a large bottle of sake, imported from Nami no Kuni.

"_Hi I'm Jiraiya. You can write me a love letter later."_ The eleven year old phantom called out to her. Tears finally streamed down her eyes, dampening the mission scrolls she'd been sorting through earlier. The beautiful blonde Hokage opened the bottle and lifted it to her soft, lush lips, the rice wine flooding her throat and numbing her slightly as the familiar heat settled in her stomach.

"_Are you gonna cry for me? Haha, I'm honored." _ The phantom jeered, turning into the fifty three year old man that died recently. "_I don't suppose I'll get as many tears as Dan did. Hahaha!" _ he continued, and Tsunade couldn't help but shake her head vehemently, denying the dead man's claims. "_But then again, men aren't meant to pursue happiness."_ The phantom snorted, and Tsunade wished she could tell him how she really felt, even though it was too late, his body never to be seen again, his name engraved on the Hero's Memorial Stone, one of the few reminders he'd even existed.

"Jiraiya-kun…" the aged woman whispered, flooding her system with more sake, a poor attempt to rid herself of the gama-sennin. Standing up, she walked over to the window and stared at Konoha. "Is it all worth it?" She asked herself, she wanted to be cowardly again, and just run away and never come back, never face the truth, but she couldn't. There were people that needed her, people that depended on her, and if she ran away they could just as easily die like Jiraiya.

People like Naruto.

"_You know how he is!"_ Naruto had accused in anger after finding out about his sensei's death. _"Maybe if Ero-sennin had becoming Hokage instead of Tsunade, then she wouldn't of forced him to go, and he'd still be alive."_

She couldn't blame the boy for being so angry, he'd lost his mentor, his sensei, his sole father figure. Kami knows the kid doesn't know that the Yondaime was his sperm donor, and he just lost the only real person to love him unconditionally. Jiraiya had always bragged to her about Naruto, saying he loved 

Naruto like his own grandson, and to know Naruto lost that too, it stung Tsunade's heart, hell she knew enough about losing but she had lived a spoiled, sheltered life while Naruto had the exact opposite.

She couldn't blame him if he hated her.

There was a poof of smoke in her office and her slightly glazed eyes turned to it immediately, checking to see if it was a threat. The smoke vanished and revealed the very blonde genin that had been thinking about for the last few moments. "Tsunade-sama." He greeted her, an unreadable expression crossing his face.

Once the smoke dissipated Tsunade got a good look at him. He apparently had changed his clothes at some point, no longer in his black and orange jumpsuit. Now he donned a black tank top, fitting his lean frame with the Shodaime's necklace hanging down from his neck. He had on black ANBU style pants, the bottoms of it wrapped around in bandages, with his feet shoved comfortably in black shinobi sandals.

Cool blue eyes pierced into hers, and a calloused hand reached up too brush the unruly blond spikes from his face.

Tsunade couldn't deny how absolutely handsome Naruto was at this point, looking eerily similar to the Yondaime Hokage, it was all too visible, no longer would anybody be able to deny its claim.

"Why so formal, Naruto-kun? What all did they teach you up on the mountain?" Tsunade asked, grabbing her bottle of sake and tilting it back, swallowing it.

"I just chose to change, baachan. What are you doing up here drinking the night away?" Naruto asked, grabbing a chair and scooting up to the aging Kage's desk. Without asking for permission, Naruto reached over and grabbed the bottle of sake, and poured the rice wine down his throat.

"You drink now too, Naruto? Just how much did you change?" Tsunade asked, eyebrow arched as she stared at him with glazed amber eyes.

"Enough baa-chan. Which reminds me, I want to apologize to you, Tsunade for my behavior when I found about Jiraiya's death, I acted childishly and I'm sorry." Naruto said, his azure eyes boring into her glazed ones. "I should of stopped and realized that you were probably hurting more than I am, but I didn't, I just acted out like I normally do." He continued, pouring himself another shot.

"What happened up there on the mountain with Fukasaku?" Tsunade asked, pursing her lips as she formed her own theories of what events could have occurred to make Naruto the way he was now. Shrugging the thoughts away, she reached over and took the bottle from Naruto and drunk some more. "You were this loud mouth brat when you left, and now you're different, you got rid of that horrid orange and black suit and you look like an actual ninja now." Tsunade commented.

"Look underneath the underneath, baachan. I changed, that's it, period. You could say I've been enlightened in a sense. My priorities have changed as much as my clothes." Naruto offered vaguely, before snatching the bottle back to chug some.

"You're priorities? What do you mean?" Tsunade asked concerned, she hoped Naruto hadn't changed fundamentally, but there was a possibility that he had.

"Don't worry baachan, I still want to take your job, but for example, Sasuke. I'm done wasting time on trying to save that teme, maybe if I had trained more for that three year training journey, Jiraiya would of trusted me enough to take him with him to fight Pein, and then he wouldn't be dead." Naruto explained, his eyes misting up as he remembered the good times he had with his sensei.

"You can't possibly blame yourself for that, Naruto-kun. I miss Jiraiya, but selfishly blaming yourself will only cause you to become another Sasuke, another avenger." Tsunade pleaded with the teen she had once looked at as her otouto, now he was so much more to her.

"Listen to you baachan. If I become bad, will you cry for me? I doubt I'll get as many as Jiraiya did." Naruto replied jokingly, and a stricken look crossed Tsunade's face.

The similarity between master and disciple was eerie and Tsunade couldn't help but reply, "Asshole." As tears misted her eyes, she vividly thought of everything she wanted to tell Jiraiya before he left, and never got to, due to her own cowardice. She'd been running from everything for years, it was only fitting that Jiraiya died without knowing how special he'd been to her.

"I'm sorry, baachan." Naruto offered, reaching over to wipe the tears from her eyes. Cupping her chin in his calloused hands, Naruto tilted her face until she looked at him, azure burning into amber. "I can see now why he loved you, even if you are an old hag who hides under genjutsu." Naruto said, before continuing, "You know while we were gone and he'd go on his 'research' trips, he always thought about you, the only woman he ever loved, he talked about you in his sleep, you were always on his mind Tsunade."

Letting her go, Naruto stood up, walking over to the Yondaime's picture, looking at it, before running his index finger across the glass frame. "What a teme you must have been tousan, to condemn me to this life." Naruto said sadly, before turning away from the picture and staring back at Tsunade. "Even though I've known you for a bit baachan, I never really understood you, not until Jiraiya at least. You should have heard him, perhaps you might have loved him like he loved you." Naruto said, almost as if an afterthought.

"I did love him." Tsunade replied, snarling.

"Not enough. It's like Sakura, she loves me, but not enough, and she hasn't forgotten Sasuke, like you never forgot Dan. Guys like me and Jiraiya, all our rejections just make us stronger. Guys like us are harbingers of solace, always meant to live and die alone." Naruto replied back, sitting in front of the Hokage again.

"Sakura's just confused about everything, can you really fault her?" Tsunade asked, chugging some more sake.

"I'm like my shishou, I'd rather die alone, then wait around forever on a girl." Naruto responded.

Tsunade looked at him pensively for a second before opening her mouth again. "Gaki, what did you mean you understood why Jiraiya loved me?" Naruto's eyes widened for a second, before giving her a foxy smile.

"Easy enough, despite me calling you baachan, you're very beautiful Tsunade, easily being the most attractive woman in Konoha, and you're so strong, physically and mentally. You depend on solely yourself and you're so caring, even if you try to hide it. That's why I understand Jiraiya, if you weren't so old, maybe I'd have fallen in love with you myself." He said bravely.

Tsunade couldn't help but blush at the compliment. Snatching the bottle from her, he avoided her gaze, tilting the bottle back and swallowing the alcohol, it's effects finally kicking in as he realized he was buzzed, and not too far from being drunk.

"I could say the same about you Naruto." Tsunade replied, and this time Naruto blushed as he raised his eyebrow at the female sannin. "But life is always unfair, so you just get used to the things that can never happen. That's why there's no point on dwelling Naruto." Tsunade replied, as a familiar feeling burned at her gut, and the heat flooded her nether regions.

"That's where we differ Tsunade-sama, you let opportunities roll by you because your used to the disappointment, me, I live life to the fullest, enjoying each and every opportunity as it comes." Naruto said, boring into her eyes again.

"What are you saying Naruto?"

"What do you think baka? Tell me to leave now, because if you don't I won't ever leave." Naruto said, standing up.

Tsunade bit her lower lip, her brain telling her that this was wrong, that it was Naruto she was with right now, while her body was all too responsive, demanding from her to give in to the boy, no man. God knows it's been a while, she thought.

Naruto didn't give her the chance to talk as he walked over to her and stared out the window. Turning to her slightly, he grabbed her arm and pulled to her feet, before pulling her towards his outstretched arms, encasing her in his warmth. "Look out there Tsunade-hime, one day I'll be the Hokage, but just for tonight, let me be a man, let me love you like you've been neglecting for yourself for God knows how long." He whispered huskily, burning her with his gaze again.

Her brain was shutting down, and there was nothing she could do but let her lustful body take over and kiss him, her soft, pliant lips pressing against his, pushing the black clad shinobi against the wall. Chest heaving and pressing against his, she continued the kiss, demanded, no needed his response. Her tongue flicked out, licking his lips and his teeth, demanding entrance. She let go for a second and clutched him by the front of his shirt. "Love me, Rokudaime-sama." She whispered, and all thoughts of leaving were pushed from his head.

Pulling her flush against him, he claimed her lips again, his hands unable to control themselves as they roamed her body freely, causing her to moan against him needily. The two pulled apart, long enough for Naruto to pull off his tank top, revealing the chiseled body he held underneath. Seeing his ripped chest, she greedily placed kisses all over it, before wrapping a soft, wet mouth around the nipple.

Naruto couldn't help but slightly arch back, his body overrun by ecstasy. "Dammit, hime." He protested, before pulling her off and yanking off her blouse, revealing her large, endowed breasts to him. "Tell me what you want me to do, hime?" he asked, pressing his lips against hers.

"This is so wrong, Naru-kun. I'm your kage…" She taunted, pulling back away from him, and pulling him down on top of her, lying down on her desk, sending scrolls and documents flying.

Naruto lowered his head down to her belly button, sticking his tongue down into her navel, swirling his tongue a bit, causing Tsunade to buck underneath him, as her hands reached out towards his pants, pulling them down and revealing his manhood to her. Slowly he began trailing kisses up to her breasts, sliding his tongue down the valley between her breasts, before claiming the nape of her neck with a searing kiss.

The heat continued searing her nether lips until she gave a small scream, hips bucking as she came on herself. Grinning slightly, Naruto took hold of her panties and shredded them, ripping them off her. "If this is so wrong, why aren't you stopping me?" Naruto asked, before lowering himself down to her wet pussy lips.

She hissed in pleasure as his tongue took a long, lavishing lick down her slit. Unable to control herself, she reached over and grasped his hair in her hands and pressed his face to her slit harder, demanding pleasure from him.

Naruto complied, his mouth hovering over her clit, before taking a long, agonizing lick. "Please, Naru-kun." She begged.

"Keep begging, hime." He replied, taking another lick at her, her hands gripping his hair harder in frustration. "Tell me how bad you want me…" he ordered, taking his index finger and sliding it into her wetness, encasing it in her heat.

"Please… fuck me." Tsunade begged.

"You love this don't you, you've been a bad woman, Tsunade-chan." Naruto responded as he slid a second finger, pumping in and out of her in a slow, agonizing pace, his mouth claiming her clit, sucking, before capturing the sensitive nub between his teeth and nipping softly.

"Fuck I'm going to come again…" Tsunade warned, writhing in pleasure before flooding Naruto's face with her juices. Taking one last lick, Naruto grinned before climbing up and straddling Tsunade's chest.

"I'm going to fuck your tits, hime, and I want you to suck my dick, you got a problem with that?" Naruto asked, before taking his cock and placing it against her lips. "Suck my fucking dick, hime." He ordered, 

pushing against her mouth, before her mouth opened, tongue sliding out and getting a taste of his precum. Grabbing her head, he pulled her forward, his dick sliding into her mouth, her warm mouth causing him to buck for a second.

Tsunade gagged for a second as she relaxed her throat muscles loosened up and allowed entrance for Naruto's dick. Naruto pulled his eight inch dick out of her mouth and pulled back, taking a hold of her breasts. Naruto slid his dick between her large breasts, shuddering as her soft breasts pushed against his manhood.

"Suck that fucking dick." Naruto ordered as he pumped his cock between her tits and up into her mouth. Tsunade complied, opening her mouth and allowing entrance for him. Naruto bent down, taking a nipple in his hands and kneaded it softly, causing Tsunade to moan and send vibrations down the length of his cock.

"Come in my mouth." Tsunade ordered, sending more vibrations, enough to push Naruto over the edge and he couldn't hold it anymore, the searing heat of her mouth too much and he ejaculated, sending thick ropes of semen into Tsunade's mouth. Holding her by the back of the head, he held her in place, forcing her to swallow it all, not that she minded whatsoever.

Something about being dominated turned her on.

"Get it hard again." Naruto demanded, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his cock. Without a moment's hesitation she gripped his member softly, stroking it as she pumped back and forth, grin lighting up her face as his semi-hard member began to fully harden again.

"Momma likes, Naru-chan." Tsunade said smirking, stroking him so more.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "If you value your life, I suggest you don't ever call me that." Naruto replied harshly, bringing his lips down to claim a nipple.

Writhing underneath him, she couldn't help but goad him, "Or what, Rokudaime-dono?"

"I'm going to fuck your pussy until you can't come anymore, and when it become so sore it hurts, I'm going to shove this fat dick in your tight little asshole, do you understand me, hime?" Naruto warned her, before sliding his dick down her slit, causing her to moan involuntarily.

"Shut up and fuck me…" she commanded, her voice barely above a whisper, before it raised several octaves, a scream full of pleasure as Naruto thrusted into her wet heat. "Just like that Naruto." She begged and he complied, thrusting in her again, arching his back as her wet lips gripped him, muscles clenching and then contracting, demanding that the blonde spill his seed within the Sannin.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging in deep enough to pierce his skin as he slammed into her once more into her velvet lips. "Come for me, hime." The blonde demanded as he thrusted into her, his cock slamming against her inner walls, and she couldn't help but do as he said, flooding him with her juices as she came again. Naruto couldn't help but look down and watch as he slid in and out of her, the 

image forever burned within the confines of his mind, her utter sexiness burning its mark, branding him for life. This was one fuck he'd never forget.

Naruto moaned as the busty blonde's nails raked across his back, not realizing that his eyes turned to slit, his canines lengthening. He steeled himself as he thrusted into her again, the utter tightness of her pussy nearly enough to make him come again, but he continued, his balls slapping against her wet asshole.

It could only be described as perpetual bliss as minutes passed and their moans and screams didn't diminish. It could only be described as poetry in motion as hips buck and grinded against each other in perfect harmony, sweat dripping off their naked bodies.

Tsunade bit her lips until they bled, forcing the scream she was about to let out die in her throat as her body was rocked with orgasm after orgasm, flooding her thighs and his cock with her sweet nectar, nectar that only one man before him had gotten the privilege to taste.

She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed as he finally pulled out of her, his cock still slick with her juices. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Bend over the desk." He demanded, pulling back, panting, shallow breaths filling his lungs with much needed air.

She did as he desired, bending over the desk, the pale moonlight illuminating her gorgeous body slightly. Naruto crouched down to the floor and spread her ass cheeks, grinning as Tsunade squealed when his tongue darted out and licked her puckered asshole. To him, it didn't taste bad, just different, it tasted like her, her own asshole's taste mixed in her nectar and he couldn't help it as he lapped it up, streaking up a trail across her asshole.

"You should have never called me Naru-chan, hime." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue in, causing her to buck as her ass cheeks trembled from the forbidden pleasure. As he continued to shove his tongue into her ass, three fingers reached up and prodded into her pussy again, encasing themselves in her heat, and she couldn't help but push back on his skillful tongue and fingers, grinding against them.

She never wanted this to end, Naruto was a talented lover, surprising her with his skills, and she hadn't expected him to be so good, only increasing the euphoria of committing such a forbidden act with the genin. "Where did you learn these things?" she couldn't help but ask.

He paused for a second. "Research…" he said with a small, sad smile as he stood up, his cock hovering above her slick asshole.

'When I die, I'm going have to thank that old pervert.' She thought to herself, before her eyes widened at the sudden invasion, Naruto finally pushing his cock into her ass, agonizing slow, inch by inch. She didn't honestly slow if she should scream or shudder from pleasure as she felt the pain and pleasure Naruto's dick in her ass was forcing her to feel.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, I don't want to hurt you, Tsunade-chan." Naruto said, before pulling back and slowing pushing in again, stretching her tight hole beyond what she though its limits was. Her nails raked across the desk in a jagged streak, and he slowly began pumping in an out of her.

"Oh God…" Tsunade said, shuddering as he penetrated her with much more fervor.

Naruto's toes curled up as the pleasure was too much for him and he grabbed her hips to keep from falling, thrusting into her again, only faster and faster, the pleasure vibrating through his body as a familiar heat began searing him, warning him that he wasn't going to last.

"I'm going to come…" Naruto croaked out, before slamming into her one last time, shooting his load in her, unable to control the howl that escaped his parched lips.

II

Next morning

"Team Seven, I have a mission for you." Tsunade said, clasping her hands together as she stared at Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

Naruto couldn't help but give the Hokage a shit eating grin, azure eyes sparkling to life, reminding her of the previous night. "What is it, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked.

"You are to go to Uzu no Kuni and find two sisters who are rumored to have a Kekkei Genkai of sorts. With the Sharingan gone from Konoha and little possibility of gaining it, we need a new clan in a sense to help our shinobi ranks." Tsunade exclaimed.

"Who are the sisters and what is their kekkei genkai, baachan?" Naruto asked, reverting back to a loudmouthed shinobi, wearing the same outfit from last night.

"They are from the Natsume clan, and have a feared doujutsu called the Ryuugan, eye of the Dragon. You must intercept them and convince them to come to Konoha by any means necessary before they fall into enemy hands. Naruto and Kakashi, you two have a side mission, Team Seven, what I am about to tell you is a SS-ranked mission, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime." Tsunade said, and Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nani?" they both said simultaneously.

Sai remained expressionless.

Naruto shrugged with feigned indifference. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Not many know this, except Kakashi of course, but on the Yondaime's sixteenth birthday, he unlocked a new doujutsu unknown to anyone that gave him unlimited control of the thunder element, it was called the Raigan. Kakashi as you know, Naruto's sixteenth birthday is in a week, and through this mission you are to see if Naruto has inherited the Raigan as well." Tsunade explained, "I've just been informed of this by the council, and both are top priority."

Kakashi stood there stunned. He had just found out his sensei had and son, and he was the sensei of said son. He had been favoring Sasuke while he had been on Team Seven and the son of the fucking Yondaime had needed his help, and Kakashi had done nothing.

"You're telling me the fucking council knew of my parentage?" Naruto demanded, snarling as canines began lengthening.

"Yes, but so did I and Jiraiya. I hadn't made the connection though until right before Jiraiya died." Tsunade explained.

"That fucking bastard, he knew the whole time he was 'training me'. Me the son of his student and he didn't fucking help me when I needed him, when I was treated like shit for my whole life, and I actually thought he cared, what a fucking teme…" Naruto said, tears threatening to rise.

"Naruto!" Tsunade snapped.

"No, shut up baachan. You all knew and didn't say anything, why do I even try anymore? Here I am, training to save Sasuke, to become Hokage of a village that's done nothing but kick me in the nuts since I've been born."

The mask was off and the loudmouth ninja was no more. Instead he was replaced with cold, calculating lover Tsunade met last night. "Why didn't you tell me, hime?"

Tsunade was at a loss for words.

Kakashi and Sakura had their heads down. Sai remained expressionless.

"After I'm done with this mission, Hokage-sama, consider it my official resignation from shinobi ranks. I'm done with you and Konoha." Naruto snapped, his face downcast, hidden from view by his hitai-ate.

Tears fell and it wasn't just Naruto who was crying.

Perhaps he was right when he said he and Jiraiya were alike, both of them harbingers of solace.


	2. Mission Compromised?

Harbingers of Solace

Chapter Two: Mission Compromised?

By: DanielNieves

AN: I don't know if I'm really going to continue this or not, and well it didn't seem you guys liked it too much either. If I do continue it though, it'll most likely be my first harem. Let me know what girls you would want in it, and I'll consider it.

I

It was time to go to Uzu no Kuni.

Yet it was the farthest thing from his mind. He was lying on his back, partially clothed on his bed. 'They knew, Old Man Hokage, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-baachan, the whole shinobi council, and no one told me. No one helped me as I struggled through the years, no one stopped the villagers as they used me as a scapegoat. No one…' Wiping the tears from his eyes, he continued thinking about what baachan had told him.

The Raigan.

Now that Konoha wouldn't be getting the Sharingan back, now they needed his kekkei genkai, and thrust upon him some sense of duty, telling him the bloodline was rightfully Konoha's. Fuck them, he hoped he didn't have it, that he was a dud, defective to the doujutsu that the Yondaime had inherited from his forefathers.

Even if he did inherit it, he would never fight for Konoha again.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he sat up and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a shinobi befitting to be the son of the Yondaime. He had on loose black shinobi pants, with bandages wrapped around on the lower part, and tucked neatly into a set of black combat boots. On the right of his pants there was a shuriken holster, with about twenty shuriken inside of it. A black sash was wrapped around his waist, with the sheath for his katana.

Jiraiya had given it to him on his fifteenth birthday as a way to make up for all the times he'd bummed money off of Naruto, and he grabbed the katana with ease, swirling it around experimentally before sliding it cleanly into its sheath. Reaching into his closet, he pulled out a sleeveless black tee that was tight and form fitting.

Pulling on the t-shirt, he looked over to his bed, and saw the chuunin vest that laid there. Tsunade had just promoted him while she finished giving them the mission parameters. The Council had apparently been against sending the jinchiruuki on B-ranked and above missions as a genin and Tsunade had found a loophole in promoting him.

He knew he was above chuunin level, but that didn't deter his happiness, even if Tsunade had been the one to give it to him. In a sense, it felt like he was finally being recognized for what he did, and that feeling felt good. Walking over to his bed, he casually grabbed the green flak vest and slid it on, before zipping it up. Reaching over to his table, he grabbed the new set of arm guards and shin guards he just purchased.

Putting the guards on, he finished dressing by sliding his fingers into a set of black fingerless gloves. He was finally dressed, armed with the katana he received from Jiraiya and a small bag consisting of a few scrolls and his checkbook. Fully dressed and packed, he formed a single hand seal and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura stood by the gate irritated. They were waiting on the squad leader Naruto to show up. Kakashi was first in command, with Naruto next in the chain of command. It was a cold day in Konoha as Kakashi wasn't the last to show up, an annoyed grimace marring Kakashi's face underneath the mask.

There was a rustle of leaves and Naruto appeared in front of them, a bright smile on his face. "Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"You're late." Kakashi accused, glaring at him through his visible eye.

Naruto's grin faltered for a second, before he pulled his hitai-ate down to cover his left eye, mimicking the Copy nin. "Gomen ne. I got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow at him. Naruto shrugged, before sliding his hitai-ate back to its normal position. "We're ready taichou." Sakura exclaimed, while Sai shrugged indifferently.

"Let's go then." Naruto replied, before turning the other way, and disappearing from sight.

The other three nin followed behind.

"What's the plan Naruto?" Kakashi asked, catching up to the blonde chuunin.

"I plan on going to Nami no Kuni and catching a boat to Uzu. The faster we can get this mission done, the better." Naruto replied, cold azure eyes turning to the silver hair nin. Kakashi nodded and accepted that Naruto was serious about resigning.

"So you really are resigning?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai." Naruto responded hastily, brushing the subject away casually.

"And there's no chance of convincing you otherwise?" Kakashi begged, his visible eye closed in sadness.

"I'm the Yondaime's son and look how they treated me, they let me believe I wasn't worth anything, and took me for granted. Those that don't follow rules are trash, but those that are abandon their comrades are worse than trash, ne Kaka-sensei. So what does that make Konoha?" Naruto said gravely, with such finality that Kakashi gave up the subject.

Sakura, despite seeing Naruto's sudden coldness and indifference to her very existence, couldn't help but feel even more attracted to him. She couldn't lie to herself, she'd been attracted to him since he got back from his training, and then slowly falling in love with him. Now, he was so sexy in a rugged sense, which reminded her of her brief crush on Kakashi a long time ago.

Blonde hair all wild and untamable, wrapped up in a spiky ponytail in the back, and dressed in all black, Naruto was easily as sexy if not sexier than Sasuke.

The only question was could she save him, or would he leave her life just as Sasuke had done three years ago. She was far from diluted, she was disappointed in the brooding avenger. She had understood his reasoning for leaving Konoha, even if it was idiotic, but he'd killed Orochimaru and Itachi and still hadn't returned to Konoha.

Naruto wasn't leaving Konoha, he was just resigning as a shinobi.

She would seduce him, and he'd fall in love with her as bad as she was in love with him. A cold distant voice interrupted her thoughts, "You shouldn't stare so much, Haruno-san." Sai said, staring at her with blank eyes. Fire lit up her eyes , and Sai gave her a fake smile, before she punched him in the face, sending him flying into a tree.

"You hit hard like a man, you ugly bitch." Sai said after getting up.

"Sai!!" Sakura yelled, about to chase after the teen, when a flash of yellow stopped in front of her, it was Naruto, cold blue eyes digging into hers. "Naruto-taichou." Sakura squeaked out.

"Sakura, it wouldn't do us any good if you injured a teammate prior to the completion of a mission. So please, refrain yourself from hitting Sai all the time." Naruto said coldly, and she wanted to cry as she realized he did not add 'chan' to her name like he always did. Naruto leveled his blue eyes with her emerald ones and she couldn't help but shiver, though not out of fear, but out of pure sexual excitement, as she quirked her lips into a grin.

"Hai, taichou."

Ignoring the hungry look on her face, Naruto strode over to where Sai was at. "Try not to piss her off some more Sai, I want to get this mission done as fast as possible." Naruto said, his tone of voice and demeanor commanding, letting Sai know it was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. I will leave the ugly dog alone for now."

Naruto nodded, and the three of them disappeared, catching up to Kakashi. Hours later at sunset, they decided to stop for the night. Naruto and Kakashi came prepared with sealing scrolls and unsealed a set of tents and sleeping bags. "I'll sleep with Hatake." Sai offered, and Naruto burst out laughing.

"You will. I knew there was something devious going on between the two of you." Naruto said, and Kakashi rolled his eye.

"I do not understand what you are implying, Naruto-kun." Sai responded, before turning to help Kakashi set up the tent. After a conversation with Kakashi, Sai came up to Naruto and Sakura who had just finished with their tent. "I do not want to engage sexual intercourse with Scarecrow. While appearances are deceiving, I am not as Scarecrow so eloquently put it 'gay'." Sai retorted with another fake smile.

"Right." Naruto replied sarcastically.

Sai disappeared back into the tent with Kakashi, and Naruto entered his with Sakura. The two got into their own sleeping bags, but Sakura couldn't keep her gaze to far from Naruto, as he pulled up his shirt and removed it. He had a lean, but chiseled torso, as if sculpted out of a statue, and as his gaze lingered on her, he exuded confidence, and the intense needing furthered, its searing heat wetting her nether lips as she clenched her fists to keep her from moaning.

"You should stare so much, Sakura-chan." Naruto said dangerously, an impish grin crossing face as he hands rested on his pants.

The burning continued festering and Sakura couldn't stop herself, as her own hand moved on its own volition, sliding down to her toned legs hastily and began pulling her black biker shorts down. While Naruto couldn't exactly see what she was doing, he wasn't an idiot either. "I can't help it." Sakura replied, sliding two fingers between her wet lips, eliciting a small moan from her.

"Keep your mouth open just like that." Naruto ordered as he strode over to her and got on his knees. Before anything else could happen, there was a loud explosion, and searing heat licked at Naruto's back as his tent was enveloped in fire.

Azure eyes turned crimson red for a second, before it vanished. Running through a set of handseals, he yelled out, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu." The water dragon taking shape in his hands before it unleashed, Sakura watching in amazement as it slammed head on into the fire, putting it out easily.

Sakura scrambled to her feet, pulling up her biker shorts. 'Whoever is attacking, I'm going to fucking kill them.'

Naruto pulled on his black t-shirt and chuunin vest and scouted the area for the attackers. They had stopped to rest in the middle of a forest clearing with a small lake overlooking it. Whoever had attacked them had used explosive notes, which meant that they were trying to save chakra or didn't know how to use katon techniques which would have been more effective.

"Kakashi, scout the clearing, Sai, I want you to create an ink clone and send him up into the trees, me and Sakura will check out by the lake." Naruto ordered.

Kakashi nodded and began running through a set of handseals, before slamming his right hand on the ground, yelling, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Kakashi barked out before summoning the brown pug, Pakkun."What's up Kakashi?" the dog barked out.

"An enemy just attacked, help me scout the area for them." Kakashi ordered and the copy nin and ninken headed out towards the middle of the clearing.

Sai and his ink clone created several ink birds and they were heading up into the trees to scout for any enemies. Naruto then turned to Sakura, "Sakura, do you know any lightning based jutsus?" Naruto asked.

"No, taichou, why?" Sakura asked.

"If you had, you could have used a lightning jutsu on the surface of the water and shocked the enemy if they had been hiding underneath." Naruto replied quickly, his azure eyes scanning the area for any ambushes the enemy would have set up.

Sakura nodded, and a small grin came to her face. "I could always punch the water with enough force that it could reveal the enemy's position." Sakura pointed out.

Naruto contemplated it for a second. "No, that would drain your chakra and I need you at a hundred percent so you can defend yourself. Since we're in Nami no Kuni, we're most likely dealing with Kirin in, which are known to mix their attacks with genjutsus, get ready to counter them, I'll get them out of the water." Naruto said, before sprinting towards the small lake.

Naruto reached into his holster. "Soldier pills, check." Then he held his hand out and began funneling chakra into it, condensing it as the chakra swirled around in his hand forming a large ball of chakra. He kept pouring chakra into it and infusing it with a small bit of the Kyuubi's chakra until the ball of chakra was larger than his own body. Naruto jumped towards the center of the lake and slammed the enormous ball of chakra into the lake, yelling, "Cho Odama Rasengan."

The water exploded around him, splashing him as the Rasengan dug deeper into the lake, causing a whirlpool vortex effect as the chakra spun the water round and round, and the enemy nin that were hiding underwater were sent uprooted on the shore.

Before they could get up, Naruto already launched himself out of the lake, several kunai around each finger and started launching them at the Kiri nin. There were three of them from Naruto's view, each of them with some sort of goggles and breathing apparatus. Sakura was already sprinting towards them, her hand encased in blue chakra as she caught one of them with a stiff hook to his jaw, sending the nin flying into a tree.

Naruto's kunai went flying and catching the other two nins off guard, the kunais digging into their shoulders. They halted their attack for a second to regroup, the two conscious ones panting. Naruto used the time to get some information out of them. "Why did you attack us Kiri in, last I checked, we're allies, or perhaps that's changed." Naruto demanded.

"We were sent to retrieve the Natsume clan at any price, including severing our treaty with Konha. You are on the same mission, so we have to stop you." One of them spoke.

"Then we shall of course kill you, because we cannot fail our mission either." Naruto replied, taking a sideways look at Sakura to make sure she was okay. To him, Sakura appeared distorted, her eyes nearly bulging out of her skull.

"Genjutsu, fuck." Naruto murmured, "But when?"

"You should of never stopped attacking us, when you let us regroup, we immediately cast a genjutsu, and now you'll die." The other Kiri nin proclaimed loudly.

"Not tonight." Naruto growled out, before forming a ram seal. "Release." The genjutsu immediately disappeared, and Naruto vaulted forward, launching a set of shuriken at their faces. Neither were quick enough to completely avoid the attack and Naruto reached them, his foot swinging out and catching one of them in the face, spinning in midair to give the Kiri nin another kick to his head, sending him crashing into his partner.

Naruto reached behind him and slid his katana from its sheath and was about to finish them off, when another nin jumped out from the trees, kunai in hand and about to stab Sakura. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled, running towards her, hoping he wouldn't be late.

Just as the kunai was about to pierce through her skull, Naruto blocked the kunai with his katana and delivered a hard punch to the black clad nin's stomach. The brute force of the punch was enough to have the nin reeling, as Sakura turned around and swung a chakra enhanced punch of her own to his face and smiled in delight as his face imploded, bone and blood spraying all of the place.

Landing on his feet cat like, Naruto sprinted towards the other nins, who began running through a long set of hand seals. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" They yelled simultaneously as two twin vortexes of water began spinning wildly from the lake and launched towards the Konoha nin. Sakura was already two steps ahead of Naruto and began forming handseals. "Doton: Doryuuheki no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled out and began spewing mud from her mouth to form a large wall.

The two giant vortexes crashed into the large earth barrier, but could not break it down.

"Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" Kakashi barked out and several ninken popped out from the ground and bit the two kiri nin, holding them in place. Sensei and disciple began charging up their attacks as Kakashi charged up a Chidori, and Naruto a Rasengan.

Birds chirped loudly and then there was a sick screeching sound as both jutsus collided with their respective opponents. Naruto's Rasengan collided into one of the Kiri nin's chest and it destroyed his sternum, blowing out his spine from behind him. The other nin died as well as a Chidori pierced his heart, killing him instantly.

There were several poofs of smoke as the dogs disappeared.

"Good job Naruto." Kakashi complimented, and Naruto couldn't help but grin as his hand scratched at the back of his head sheepishly.

"You too, Kaka-sensei." Naruto replied, before turning to look at Sakura, who was panting slightly.

"I'm good taichou." She responded, seeing his worried look.

"Hai, where's Sai?" Naruto said, scouting the area for the ex-Root member. Kakashi looked around as well as Sakura.

"He went up into the trees so he shouldn't be too far. He might have been captured by enemy nin so please be watchful." Kakashi warned.

Naruto and Sakura nodded, and the three nin disappeared, vanishing into the trees to find their comrade. As they jumped from branch to branch, Kakashi couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Something was off, he just couldn't put a finger on it. It reminded him of the time in Nami when Zabuza showed up, the whole way there he had felt something in his gut, and he felt the same now.

Moving stealthily through the trees, Kakashi halted his footsteps and pointed out east. "Sai's over there." He whispered to the other two teens.

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"I think I just might have to use this." Kakashi spoke softly, as if he were about to do something he'd regret. Gripping his hitai-ate with his left hand, he slid it upwards, revealing his Sharingan eye. "We're going to use kage bunshins to scout up ahead." Kakashi ordered, and he and Naruto formed the single hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The murmured out simultaneously. About a total of twenty kage bunshins popped into existence, and after giving them their orders, the bunshins headed out. Kakashi and Naruto waited for a second, when suddenly they were flooded with the memories of their kage bunshins. Something had taken them out and they hadn't been able to look at their assaulters.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto mumbled, and Sakura gave him a concerned look.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Sai's still alive, but whoever attacked the kage bunshins are fast as hell, so be on your guard." Naruto replied, and they continued onward, finally stopping as they saw Sai up ahead, tied to a tree stump, with his tools scattered about on the floor.

"Where's the att…." Sakura was cut off as the handle of a katana was slammed into the back of her head, knocking her out cold. She slumped forward and fell off the trees and Naruto dived off as well in an attempt to catch her.

Before he could, something slammed into him, knocking the wind out of him and crushing him against a tree. The pain was nerve wracking, and his eyes watered up for a second, distorting his vision. Naruto wiped his eyes for a second and saw Kakashi being flung across the air into Sai, which gave him enough time to get a good look at the attackers.

It was two kunoichi with blank hitai-ates, both were gorgeous and surprisingly busty for their slim figures. Both of them were about the same height, with one having hair the color of lilacs and crystalline blue eyes, while the other one had brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Each of them were wielding katanas, and were dressed in battle kimonos. The lilac haired one had a light blue kimono with a mesh suit underneath.

The brown haired girl was the one that Naruto was more interested in, there was something that drew him to her. She stood in an offensive stance, feet slightly parted, with a four foot katana held to Naruto's throat. She was in a black kimono, with a mesh suit underneath, and with no provocation, she removed the sword and slammed her foot into Naruto's throat. "Who are you?" She demanded, her voice a soft tenor, husky, yet commanding.

"Uzumaki Naruto, a Leaf Nin. Why have you attacked without provocation, Kunoichi-san?" Naruto replied, before kicking his leg out and sweeping her feet out from underneath her, giving him enough time to jump to the side and pull his katana out his sheath.

But not enough time to block the punch to his stomach from the lilac haired kunoichi. Naruto doubled over in pain, and the kunoichi grabbed him by his throat, lifting him up off the ground. "Why are you here?" she demanded, and unlike the other kunoichi, whose voice seemed innocent, her voice was sensual, sexual even, and didn't hold a tinge of innocence.

"I'm on a mission, you know, the things that shinobi go on." Naruto replied, before knocking her arm to the side and ramming his knee into her stomach, only to have her disappear into a log.

The blade of the katana was enough to still him for a second as the cold blade pressed against his throat. "What mission?" she demanded.

"It's none of your business, give me your name, I wish to know my killer's name before I die." Naruto responded.

"Natsume Maya." The lilac haired kunoichi replied.

"Then I cannot let you kill me, for I have a mission to complete." Naruto replied, and as she slit his throat, he disappeared into a puff of smoke, revealing that it had been a kage bunshin.

Naruto leaped out from the trees, katana gleaming in the moonlight.

AN: Sorry it was short, but my muse wouldn't kick in so I decided to update now, since I might not be updating this for another month.


End file.
